Cuando Te Vas
by ojitos.color.chocolate
Summary: Sakura ha estado muy deprimida desde que shaoran se marchó hace 2 años , ¿Podrá volverlo a ver? SxS!


Cuando te Vas

"_Querida Sakura: Te escribo para decirte lo mucho que te extraño , los días aqui se hacen largos y pesados solo por no estar junto a que sepas que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y que a pesar del tiempo , siempre pensaré en sabes las ganas que tengo de volverte a ver , poder ver esos ojos hermosos los cuales hacen que me enamore mas de ti y esa bella sonrisa que me amo mi niña , nunca me olvides , estaré alla lo mas pronto amor , Shaoran Li"_

Esa fue la ultima carta que me mandaste hace como 2 años atrá pase el tiempo velozmente,jamas podre las noches me desvelo pensando en ti y lloro , lloro porque no estas junto a mi , porque no puedo hacerte saber lo mucho que te amo y que te extraño demasiado.

_Cuando te vas se duerme_

_Un sueño de amor_

_Que nunca muere_

_Cuando no piensas en mi_

_Donde estas , donde estas_

_Las horas no pasan y yo sigo sin saber_

_Hacia a donde ir._

Esa canción te la he dedicado la ultima vez que te tuviste que marchar de mi lado , siempre la escucho porque me conmueve y porque da justo con la situación que no puedo creer que no seas capaz de llamarme o enviarme una carta,ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños,supongo que debo tomarlo como que ya me olvidaste y que eres feliz.

_Cuando te vas tan lejos_

_Un poco de mi se desvanece_

_Nada es lo mismo sin ti_

_Donde estas , donde estas_

_No puedo encontrarte_

_Solo puedo esperar_

_Que vuelvas a mi._

Shaoran , aun espero tu no sepa nada de ti , te amare toda la vida , siempre estarás en mi mente y sobre todo en mi corazon . Aun no me acostumbro a estar sin ti , sin tu sonrisa derritiendome , sin tus ojos cautivandome pero lo que más he extrañado en estos 2 años sin ti son tus dulces besos , esos besos que siempre me dejaban deseando sabes cuanto es que anhelo que estes aquí conmigo , sin ti , nada es lo mismo.

_Cuando recuerdes que todo ha pasado_

_Y nada te aleja de aquí_

_Y con los años yo seguire como siempre_

_A tu lado porque te amo._

Amor , recuerda siempre que a pesar de lo lejos que te encuentres de mí , siempre te extrañaré , le estare pidiendo a Dios que regreses a mi , para que volvamos a ser felices como antes , como te dije antes , aun no puedo acostumbrarme a tu ausencia , siempre estoy viendo una fotografia en el que salimos los dos abrazados y al verla me da puedo más de dolor Shaoran.

_Donde estas , donde estas_

_No puedo encontrarte_

_Solo puedo esperar_

_Que vuelvas a mi._

_Cuando te vas se duerme_

_Un sueño de amor_

_Que nunca muere_

_Cuando no piensas en mi_

_Donde estas , donde estas_

_Las horas no pasan y yo sigo sin saber_

_Hacia a donde ir._

Ahora voy en camino hacia el aeropuerto de Tomoeda , a tomar el avión que me llevará a Hong Kong para poder verte , darte un abrazo y poder decirte lo mucho que te pasado 3 horas y todas las personas que viajaban en el avión , incluyendome , comienzan a bajar y a sacar sus dirijo a buscar mis maletas y de repente choco con alguien que venía muy le pido disculpas , me doy con la sorpresa de que fue contigo con quien puedo evitar emocionarme al verte y veo que tu tambien lo abrazas y me levantas por los aires , diciendome lo mucho que me has extrañado.

_Cuando recuerdes que todo ha pasado_

_Y nada te aleja de aquí_

_Y con los años yo seguire como siempre a tu lado_

_Porque te amo._

Al escuchar tus palabras , no puedo evitar llorar , pero me las seco enseguida , pues ahora que estoy contigo de nuevo , ya no tengo motivos para estar mirarte a los ojos , te dije lo mucho que te amo y que jamas te he olvidado.Tú me respondiste con una sonrisa y me besaste , me besaste con esa dulzura que habia extrañado en estos 2 años de puedo decir que soy realmente feliz junto a ti.

"_**La esperanza de volver a estar con la persona que amas nunca se pierde , en algun momento , ese deseo que tanto anhela tu corazon se hara realidad , no hay que deseperarse , las cosas buenas llegan cuando menos te lo mundo da vueltas y vueltas y nunca sabes cuando la vida te puede íe siempre , ama a quien te ama pero nunca ames a quien no lo hace , porque personas que no saben amar nunca prosperarán…Eso tenlo pro seguro."**_


End file.
